Land of Aaa Highschool
by sebastianismypimp
Summary: Everything's perfect for Prince Gumball. He's the student council president, and enjoys all his classes and most everyone loves him. And then, the new kid comes to ruin it all, but at least the president can catch up on some much needed "extra curricular" activity. Extreme Yaoi present. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**~~Chapter 1~~~**

"Okay everyone, out of the halls, it's time to get to class." Gumball clapped his hands as he watched the lingering students scurry away. He smiled, knowing he could help his fellow classmates increase their knowledge. He inspected the halls once more, brushed off his pink sweater vest, and headed to his first class: Home Economics. It was his favorite, especially during the cooking chapter. He stopped in front of the closed door, straightened his yellow tie, and checked his watch before striding in exactly at 8:00. He scanned the room, looking for any missing faces, but instead, found a new one. In _his_ seat. This urked him, but he didn't quite know this person's face so he knew it had to be a mistake. He took note of the scary atmosphere that engulfed the new guy.

He approached him slowly, making sure he had time to take in as much detail of his appearance as he could. The boy's raven hair was shaven on one side, and a few piercings decorated his pointed ear. Black was the main theme of his outfit, black leather combat boots, which were propped up on the table inappropriately, black leather studded jacket, a single black leather fingerless glove, and black painted fingernails. The prince then noted his classmate's angry, yet absent minded expression.

"Hello there. I am Prince Bobbi B. Gumball, the Student Council President. It's nice to meet you. You may call me Gumball." He smiled and reached out his pink hand, attempting to welcome the delinquent before kicking him out of his seat.

"Sup." The new student barely acknowledged Gumball's presence with a uncaring glance.

"What is your name?" The prince pushed, giving the guy's boots a filthy glare.

"Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." Marshall smirked, before removing his feet from the table and sitting up, a smirk overtaking his features. "But you can just call me King."

"Yes, well, I would prefer not to." Gumball mumbled with annoyance. "Anyway, Marshall, You're in my seat, and I would very much appreciate it if you were to move." He finished, already impatient with the vampire.

Marshall chuckled and began to float over the seat with his legs crossed indian style. "Here you go." His smirk never wavered as he removed the stool from beneath him and offered it to the prince. Bobbi's face contorted into a slight pout.

"W-well, thank you Mr. Lee, but that's not entirely what I meant..." The prince faded out as the teacher walked in.

"Hello, Class, It's very nice to see you all today." Mr. Tree Trunk smiled as he made his way to his desk. "Today we will be making apple pies again, as a special request from-" looked up and saw Gumball as the only one still standing. " are you in need of anything?" He asked looking between him and the new guy. Gumball turned on his heel to respectfully look at the teacher before addressing him. "Oh, I was just explaining the seating chart to our new student."

"Oh, Why thank you Mr. Gumball. It's very gracious of you to give him your spot. Now please, take the empty seat beside him." Tree Trunks smiled and began to search through his desk drawers. "Now New Student, will you please come up here and introduce yourself. I can't seem to find my attendance sheet."

Marshall Lee shrugged as he floated over the desk and to the front of the class. Everyone stared at him inquisitively. He scanned the room for interesting people, but he couldn't quite find one that he wanted to mess with more than the Pink Prince. "Sup." He nodded his head to the class and then winked at a girl wearing a bunny hat in the middle row who was staring all his leather. "The name's Marshall Lee Abbadeer, I'm the Vampire King." He smirked, showing off his sharp white fangs. He crossed his legs indian style once more and glanced over at Trunks. "You got that Teach?" He asked tilting his head to the side inquisitively, unknowingly showing most of the class his bite mark, which was typically hidden with a silver chain.

"OMIGAWD SOMETHING LIKE TOTALLY BIT HIM! HE COULD HAVE RABIES OR SOMETHING! EWWW! ALL THAT HOTNESS WAISTED!" Lumpy Space Prince Shrieked from the back.

Marshall Lee snapped his attention back to the class and his eyes landed on the slightly chubby purple guy standing with a disgusted look on his face and a phone in his hand. The vampire's red eyes glared at him with an intense look. "Excuse me? It looks like you've had a few too many doughnuts and all that sugar is going to your pea sized brain." He growled, as he placed his feet on the floor with his fists clenched.

"Both of you stop that right now! That was rude and uncalled for Lumpy Space Prince, same goes to you Marshall Lee! I don't wanna hear anymore fighting!" Mr. Trunks scolded, but his demeanor was so nice it was difficult to take it seriously. He took in a deep breath before going on with his sweet personality. "Marshall, please return to your seat, and If possible, refrain from floating too high, others will need to see what's going on." Marshall did what he was told and actually sat down in his (originally Gumball's) chair.

Class began and Mr. Trunks showed the class how to make the pie with his projector screen and now it was time for them to get with their table partners and try it themselves. As soon as the apples were handed out, Marshall stole one and began to take the red from it's deliciousness. He blushed softly at the warmth it gave him.

"Hey! We need those! Stop contaminating it with your germs!" Gumball commanded.

"We can still use it, just cut out where my fang was, it'll taste the same to you." Marshall growled before taking a knife and slicing off the tiny space where his fang had been injected.

"That's gross." Gumball huffed and crossed his arms, disgusted at the sight of a grey apple. Marshall Lee cut out a slice from it and held it in his gloved hand.

"Hey pinky." He called, causing PG to turn around swiftly.

"Don't call me tha-" He was interrupted as Marshall shoved the apple slice into the princes mouth. A Horrified expression overtook his features at the idea of possible contamination, but was softened as he tasted its sweetness. He chewed for a while as Marshall raised his eyebrows in an 'I told you so' face.

"Okay so it tastes fine, that doesn't mean it's clean." He retorted.

"Doesn't mean it's dirty." Marshall snapped back.

"Whatever just, take off that glove and wash your hands, I've already done so, so I will start making the dough." Gumball tilted his nose up snobbishly. Marshall lee glared at him, but knew he should have done that before, so he complied. He took his black leather fingerless glove off of his left hand and floated to the back of the room where the sink was. He washed his hands and partially up his scarred wrists.

"Hey, there Bunny." He smirked towards the Bunny girl as she too made her way to the back of the class.

"My name is Fionna." She smiled before she glanced down at his arm. "So... You have some pretty sick battlescars... what are they from?" She asked, a slight tinge of curiosity in her voice. Marshall's glove and bracelets typically hid his scars, so he forgot they were visible when he had to remove them to cook.

"Oh... nothing. I just get in trouble a lot." He answered vaguely before drying off his hands on his dark grey skinny jeans.

"Right... So you wanna hang with me for lunch?" She asked, grabbing sugar from a shelf above them.

"Sure. Sounds alright. See ya." Marshall smiled and floated back to the impatient pink prince as Fionna waved to him.

"Okay so, the doughs pretty much done, I'll let you cut the apples, please leave their color on them." Gumball snapped moving to hand Marshall the knife and knocking over the flour in the process. Marshall moved quickly to catch the bag, spilling quite a bit on his chest and crotch in the process.

"M-marshall Lee... Y-you're bleeding." Gumball's eyes were wide as he watche blood begin to pour from his arm. The vampire placed the bag onto the table and look at his arm.

Gumball was holding the knife out to him, carelessly with the blade aimed at him, and when he moved to catch the flour, he must have gotten cut.

He stared down at the wound and watched as his black blood pour out and drip to the floor.

"Marshall... you need to go to the infirmary." Gumball stated, snapping his fingers.

"No, it's fine." Marshall replied shaking his head.

Gumball sighed and grabbed Marshall's hand that did not belong to the injured arm and pulled him out of the classroom after shouting to the teacher where they were going.

Marshall stared at his and Gumball's hands that were intertwined as we was being pulled along. Gumball's hand was so warm. The vampire Squeezed it to feel more of the warmth on his cold skin.

"Does it hurt?" Gumball asked, noticing he was still holding the delinquents hand and debating to himself whether or not to let go. Their hands fit together quite well when he thought about it.

"N-not really." Marshall mumbled. "Seriously... can we not go to the infirmary though... its not necessary." He sighed.

"Why are you so against going to get some help?" Gumball sighed. "Give me a good decent reason and I wont make you go."

"I'm a vampire... this should heal up in a few hours so I don't need stitches or anything..."

"But blood is everywhere, we need to at least let the nurse clean it up and bandage it." Gumball stated with annoyance and quickened his pace when he saw the infirmary door at the end of the hall.

Marshall Lee closed his eyes and jerked his hand away before grabbing the prince and pushing him into the boys bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" Gumball asked incredulously.

Marshall didn't answer, but checked to make sure they were alone before taking off his leather jacket and washing the blood off his arm.

"Marshall Lee." Gumball called, attempting to get an answer.

Marshall put a paper-towel over the wound and kept pressure on it to keep it from bleeding too much.

"This is why I can't go to the nurse okay..." He showed the prince his arm which was covered with scars both from self harm and from self defense. "The Faculty can't see this, and you can't tell anyone."

"Wh-What the... Oh Glob..." Gumball looked at his arm with a horrified expression. "What do you mean I can't tell anyone? I have to!"

Marshall pressed the prince against a wall roughly and his eyes glowed a bright red. "You can't tell anyone. And even if you do, it won't do anything but make life hell for me here too." He snapped angrily "You won't tell anyone. Got it?"

"F-fine... but... I mean... why?" Gumball looked away, he knew it wasn't his place to ask, hell he didn't even really like the guy, but that doesn't mean he wanted the vampire to hurt himself.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Marshall backed away from him slowly, his eyes avoiding the princes. "I got blood on you...Sorry." He calmed down when he noticed the stain on The prince's sweatervest.

"Oh.. Glob... it's fine." Gumball removed it and was left in his white button up as he folded it neatly. "Well... Let me patch you up... I'll go to the nurse's office and grab the materials and just patch it up in here." He offered.

"It's okay, I don't need your pity, dude. I'm fine." Marshall replied with an eyeroll.

"Who said this was pity? It's called being nice, you should try it." Gumball teased with a small smile. "Just wait here okay."

Marshall Lee watched as the pink puffball walked out of the bathroom. The vampire floated to the mirror and sighed. _Don't start liking it here, you're gonna have to leave because God knows he won't keep his mouth shut. _The king thought. He looked over himself and realized he had white powder and quite a bit of black blood all over him. "Well shit..." He stripped off his clothes, and threw them on the counter. The vampire floated there in nothing but a black tank top and his red plaid boxershorts. He then held his bleeding arm over the sink to avoid making more of a mess. After a few minutes it got difficult for him to float. "Damn it..." He sighed, realizing that he was losing too much blood.

"Okay I'm back and I have the first aid kit!" Gumball chimed with new calmness. Marshall Lee slowly turned towards him, he began to feel the room spin. "Woah, you don't look to good." The prince mumbled as he rushed to the vampire. "Where are your clothes?" Gumball asked with a slight blush.

"They're dirty." Marshall nodded towards the counter tiredly.

Gumball sighed and attempted to keep his eyes off the man's body while he lead him over a bit and helped him climb onto the counter. Marshall closed his eyes and leaned back. "I feel sick." He whispered dizzily. Gumball wiped off the wound with a disinfectant and patched it up quickly and neatly. He eyed his work with a sense of achievement. Marshall grabbed Gumball's shoulder softly. "Im so cold..." He whispered, making gumball look up at his face, which was even paler than before.

"Woah..." Gumball gasped as Marshall lifted him up swiftly and brought him onto his lap.

"God... you're so warm." The vampire whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around the prince tightly.

Gumball blushed and grabbed Marshall's leather jacket and put it over the Vampire's back. "You're probably so cold because you're not wearing any clothes... plus all the blood loss..." Gumball mumbled before wrapping is arms and legs around the vampire.

"I'm always cold... just not like this..." Marshall placed his freezing face against Gumball's chest.

"What-what can warm you up?" Gumball asked as he squirmed against the Vampire's grip. Marshall Lee blushed softly.

"We're not doing that." He stated flatly.

"What do you mean? What is it?" The prince asked, getting more and more uncomfortable in this situation.

Marshall slowly pulled his freezing body back from the prince a bit to look him in the eye with a cold stare. "I can warm up by having sex and/or drinking red. And I know you wouldn't like either." Marshall snapped as he shivered from the loss of heat.

Gumball's face became a deep magenta as his mind went to that level of the gutter. "Obviously... the first option is quite a bit out of reach... but um you could take some of my pink I suppose... As long as you don't drain me..." Gumball offered.

"I don't want your pity... besides... I don't bite just anyone..." Marshall blushed softly. Gumball felt Marshall's cold hands at his lower back.

"It's not pity, besides this can be our little secret okay... just, ya know to make you healthy again." Gumball offered.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Marshall asked with a shocked look on his face. "Are you suggesting Friends with benefits?"

Gumball blushed even darker. "NO! Just... I don't mean... Ugh... you can bite me and not worry about anyone knowing you bit me or whatever, because this is just a one time thing..."

Marshall smirked. "Maybe one... Maybe two... Maybe more. Once I bite you, You'll get addicted to me." He stuck out his forked tongue with a devilish look in his eye.

Gumball looked away. "Shut up and bite me."

Marshall blushed a little and unbuttoned the first few buttons on Gumball's shirt. He licked the area slowly, tasting the dilluded red on his skin, and the sweet sugar. The prince blushed softly and gasped. The Vampire King sucked his skin softly, preparing it to be punctured. The prince's hips jolted slightly, Brushing against Marshall as he sank his fangs in slowly.

"Ahh~" Gumball let out a soft moan. "I-I thought it would have hurt more..." He whispered, Letting his fingers run through Marshall's hair. The vampire slowly untucked Gumball's white button up and slipped his cold hand underneath it onto the prince's warm, soft torso. Gumball bit his lip as the vampire made soothing circles with his hand. The vampire slowly unlatched his fangs from the prince, he was panting and a fierce blush was painted across his face.

"You taste sweeter than you look." He mumbled.

Gumball placed a hand over the bitemark blushing. "D-did you have to stop?" He asked softly, his breath finally evening out.

Marshall Lee looked up at him with curiosity. "You liked that?" He asked.

The prince nodded shyly. "That... felt very good..." He mumbled.

"I thought you were squirming because it hurt..." The vampire said in wonder.

"C-can you do it again?" Gumball asked softly, feeling embarrassed of how much he wanted it. Marshall smirked a little.

"Can't... Your pigment is already too washed out... People might notice somethings up." The King sighed before lifting the prince up and off his lap and floating up to set him on the ground. "You probably don't want to hang out with me too much." He whispered before grabbing his stained clothes and attempting to shake some of the powder off of them.

"W-what do you mean?" Gumball asked, still in a daze.

"I mean, you're the student council president, you're supposed to be responsible and thats just not me. I'll end up pissing you off or maybe even rubbing off on you." Marshall stated flatly as he inspected his jeans. "I'm a Damned soul on my own and I don't need to drag anyone else with me." He finished with his eyes lowered.

"I'm the student council president..." Gumball faded out deep in thought. "And it's my duty to help wayward students excel to their full potential." He finished, smiling and looking up at the vampire who was putting on his jeans.

"You can't fix me, don't waste your time Pinkie." Marshall Lee snapped.

Gumball bit his tongue, afraid saying anything else might hit a nerve with the volatile vampire. He watched silently as Marshall put on his leather jacket over his black tank top and balled up his stained T-shirt.

"Remember what I said before, Don't tell anyone about my scars." The vampire commanded on his way to the door. Gumball nodded and followed him out.

"What class do you have next?" The prince asked, suddenly realizing his strange interest in the rebel.

Marshall chuckled as he made his way to his locker. "I got gym next, but I kinda think I'm gonna skip." He sighed.

"Why?" Gumball asked absentmindedly, watching Marshall throw his shirt in his locker and grab a small duffle bag.

"Well, the gym uniform is a sleeveless tank top." Marshall shrugged "Plus whichever team has me will have an unfair advantage and I hate that."

"Then why don't you just slack instead of trying your hardest?" The prince asked.

"Because If you don't do your best you shouldn't do anything at all... That's what an old friend taught me and its something I live by." Marshall explained with his hands in his hair.

"That's a very good philosophy... Whoever taught you that must be very smart." Gumball smiled, still following behind him.

"She was... At least until... nevermind." Marshall dismissed his thoughts quickly and began to float away faster as well. He refused to open up to the Prince.

"Can you slow down a bit?" Gumball asked, stumbling in his attempt to keep up.

"I told you Pinkie, you don't wanna get involved with me." Marshall growled softly.

"Why don't you let me decide that?" Gumball asked as he gripped onto the vampire's sleeve.

Marshall looked back at him, confusion and a slight bit of anger in his features. "This is why." He growled, his eyes glowing red and his fangs elongating. The vampire shoved the prince back with incredible speed and force. Gumball fell against the lockers with a loud thud. Marshall growled loudly. "You little bitch!" He yelled before slamming his hand extremely close to the princes head, making a dent in the lockers. "You high and mighty bastard. You need to fucking get lost." Marshall growled loudly. He pulled the prince by his neck away from the lockers and then pushed him to the ground.

Gumball stayed silent, except the occasional grunt, he stared up at Marshall with confusion, he was hardly afraid. Anyone, well, almost anyone, could tell by the strained expression on the vampire's face that this was an act. Gumball couldn't figure out why the vampire had to try to make everyone hate him.

Marshall kicked the prince in the stomach, sending him down the hall. But he placed his foot in such a way that he only lifted the prince up with it, the only thing that actually hurt him was when he landed. "You can't decide because you don't know me, and I'm just a hazard." Marshall stated as he walked toward the prince menacingly. He gripped his pink hair tightly and lifted his head up to face him. "You'll end up involved with me, then I'll hurt you, and you'll hate me, so why don't we skip the part where you pretend to care." Marshall snarled.

Gumball looked into his eyes softly. "I know this is just an act." The prince smirked, making Marshall's strained fake-anger filled expression drop. "I just don't know why you have to perform." Gumball stated before the vampire let go of his hair.

"Just shut up." Marshall growled as he floated up watching the prince stand and dust himself off. "You don't know anything!"

The vampire floated off quickly, not giving Gumball the chance to try and stop him.

_What was that about? _Gumball wondered.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter One~~~~~~~~ **

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HII EVERYBODY, SO SO SO SORRY FOR DROPPING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH FOR OVER 3 MONTHS BUT I'M BACKKKK SO MAYBE THIS CHAPTER CAN MAKEUP FOR THE LONG LONG LONG LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGGGGGG WAIT. **

Gumball took a few moments to compose himself, brushing off his wrinkled button up shirt with a sigh. He stretched his back before feeling it for any actual damage. He had a few small bruises from imacting the wall, but other than that, he wasn't in bad shape.

The new kid definitely intrigued his interest now.

_What in the world is he thinking? _

_What was that in the bathroom? _

_Why did he have to pretend to be the bad guy? _

_Why does he hurt himself? _

_Does he have a bad home? _

All these thoughts whirled around in his head. It came to be all he could think about in his next class. And the class after that. He didn't even attempt to grasp at the last class before lunch. All he wanted to do was figure out where that vampire went. As soon as the bell rang he was the first one out of the room. The prince went to every classroom in the entire building before coming to the cafeteria.

"Hello Fionna." He smiled, visiting the adventurer's table.

"Sup PG."Fionna responded distractedly.

"What are you looking for, Fionna?"

"That new guy was gonna sit with me today... "

"Ooh do you have a little crush on him?" PG teased, not knowing why deep down he was feeling a bit defensive.

"Ha ha! No way PG. I was just being nice... It pisses me off that he's gonna flake out. I mean I coulda made other plans!"

Gumball chuckled softly. "I'll see if I can find him for you okay, in the meantime, you should go hang out with your other friends instead of sitting here alone."

Fionna smiled and nodded before racing to another table that consisted of multiple princes and few, very few princesses.

Gumball retreated and thought for a moment before making a mad dash down the hall.

_He skipped gym... _The pink glob thought, knowing this was the one reason he hadn't checked the gym.

_But what if he came back since that was the last gym class for today? _

He skid into the room with a huff. His white shirt stained with a small amount of sweat, and his breath fleeting from his lungs. PG's eyes widened when he saw the vampire, in the gym uniform, drenched in sweat, standing in the small amount of shade that was in the room. The large, 8x8 ft windows were all open in the gym. He noticed burns all along the vampires exposed flesh, slowly healing.

Plus there was a new dent in the wall.

Marshall became invisible as soon as his glowing red eyes landed on the prince.

Before he could escape, Gumball tackled him to the ground and pinned the already weak vampire down with a thud.

"Fuck it Pinky!" Marshall cursed as he became visible once again.

"What are you even doing in here?" The Prince asked, not paying attention to the vampires squirming.

Sighing, the vampire gave up on resisting. "I was playing basketball by myself, and some ass hat opened up the blinds... I panicked and flew to the nearest shade... but ended screwing myself over."

"Do you need more red?" Gumball asked, secretly hoping he would say yes.

"Well... that would certainly help, but I'm not biting you again." Marshall chuckled with an eyeroll.

"Why not? Like I said, no one has to know."

"Because, Pinky, the only reason you're squishing me right now is because I bit you in the first place. The venom tends to create false infatuation, and then a bond between souls... I'm not taking advantage of you like that... You'll end up getting hurt either by me or when I have to leave." The vampire sighed. Hating that he had caused this random guy difficulty.

Gumball chuckled, letting go of the Vampire's arms and allowing him to sit up. "Marshall Lee, it's not as if I'm in love with you. I was curious about you before you bit me. I cared for your safety before it happened as well. I wish to help you and be your friend because that is what a respectable person does. I can see that you have a bit of an issue, I'm not sure in what area of your life though, and I'd like to help you through it if I can. So stop trying to push me away and lets be friends." He finished his dignified speech, which just put Marshall into a state of shock.

"So bite me and get well so we can hang out." the prince chuckled.

Marshall looked down and smiled. Not knowing how it was so simple for the prince to put himself at risk. In a quick motion he pulled the Prince closer, so that the pink smush was straddling him. His tongue danced across Gumballs skin before he slowly sank his fangs in.

A soft whimper escaped Gumball's lips as his pink was slowly being drained. Marshall only took a few moments before unlatching, licking the wound and slowly pulling away, his red eyes locked onto Gumball's mauve ones. In the heat of the moment, Gumball touched his lips to Marshall's gently. But quickly pulled away, both of them slightly bewildered and blushing.

"Oh my glob I'm sorry!" The pink puff shrilled, covering his mouth.

Marshall stared at him a moment, a slight hint of worry in his eyes.

"Its okay." He whispered.

"I-it was the heat of the moment... I swear!" Gumball explained, attempting to justify his actions.

"It's okay Pinky..." Marshall sighed, brushing his hair back.

"I'm not gay..." Gumball whispered to himself.

Marshall glanced at him. "It's okay if you are though." He petted the pink puffs hair quietly.

The prince looked at the king with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"If you're gay or attracted to guys or whatever its okay. That doesn't change anything. It's not bad at all. We'll still be able to hang out either way, and anyone who's worth a shit wont care."

Gumball blushed an even deeper shade of magenta, and stared at Marshall with no idea how to respond. The vampire floated up, with the pink wad still in his lap.

"Okay..." He finally muttered, blush still heating his face.

"Wanna skip the rest of the day?" Marshall asked, a small smirk hinting at his lips

"I-I'm the student president I-I couldn't!" Gumball insisted.

"Common Gummy, Life isn't all about rules, ya gotta live a little." Marshall smirked with his forked tongue slithering out of his mouth.

After a few moments the prince gave in to his temptation and the two of them left the school quietly without anyone else's noticing.


End file.
